


When

by Adeline_Hatter



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Falling In Love, Leave me alone I just wanted to write something okay, Realisations, Realising they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 06:56:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20541971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adeline_Hatter/pseuds/Adeline_Hatter
Summary: Fjord has an endless question that only seems to surround one woman.





	When

**Author's Note:**

> Listen I am 9 and a half episodes from being all caught up and no one can say shit to me about it, because I just had to write SOMETHING for these two. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy.

It was a question he posed to the creature he referred to as his mind, late at night, when there was at least one wall separating him from the reason why he asked this in the first place. 

A question he whispered to his mind quietly when her eyes caught the light and sparkled when she smiled. 

The single thing he spoke when she stood next to him, closer than he guessed was necessary. 

Maybe the answer was there when she spoke his name, curled her tongue through the syllables with so much affection that he was sure he’d imagined it.

It could be in the way she sang softly when she was on watch alone and everyone was asleep. 

He would be lying if he hadn’t thought that it was the moment he pushed air into her lungs, when he knew he’d lose her if he didn’t, in the way her lips felt despite the cold salty water of the sea, the burn of his chest immediately following the fact. 

The pain at seeing her cry that was both confusing and yet…. 

“When?” He queries to his mind again, though the word and question just echoes out. 

Silence plagues it, yet he keeps asking, watching her slowly, her mind work, her smile brighten, her eyes shine as she was so unapologetically herself. 

Maybe, he just admired her, like he had many others in his life, but somehow, that didn’t seem like the simple answer. 

He didn’t want a simple answer to the question so he asked it again.

“When?” He yelled inside his head when she saved him and all he could feel was pleasant warmth in his chest, before brushing a soft kiss to her cheek in gratitude. 

It came out when he said her name, when he looked at her, he was sure. 

“WHEN?” He yelled again and found his voice wasn't alone as his mind was speaking with him now. 

The way he saw her flushed after a battle, adrenaline and excitement of a fight coursing through their veins, restless energy sparkling in her eyes without reprieve. 

Was it when the wind rushed up to his face? When he fell for her, literally, knowing he had to catch her, that he couldn’t even risk seeing her at the bottom lifeless, no light left. 

He asked himself so many times why, why did he look at her and see life itself? Why did he listen to her every word, try to help her in any way he could? Why did his heart beat in a tempo that resembled drums being played. 

“_ You know why.” _ Whispered his heart to his mind, to him. 

Did he? Did he truly? 

Did Fjord know why he wanted to kiss her when she laughed? Yet would never risk blocking that sound? Did he know why he wanted to talk to her? To know her woes and worries? Tell her all his secrets and see if she would allow him to keep hers in return?

“_ When? I think you know.” _His heart continued to whisper when he saw her, moving to save everyone as best she could. 

When?  
  
  
It had never been when had it? 

“Fjord!” Her lips would quirk when she said it, even if she was being serious. 

“Fjord~” She’d smile with his name, pout when she wanted something. 

Each time, every time she said his name it was like music, like one of the many things he would never tire of hearing. 

He had his answer in his reply, his greetings, his tone, his voice, the way she bought both insanity and calm into his mind. 

“Jester,” He’d say, though he knew what he meant.

For her name, issued an answer in reply to his endless, question.

_ Always. _


End file.
